Recap Kid
Recap Kid was introduced in the very first issue of the Invader Zim comics as a way to inform the reader of the plot of ''Invader Zim'' if they haven't seen the animated series (which Recap Kid calls a "puppet show") or haven't read the previous issue. Personality Recap Kid is a hyperactive, talkative child, meant to be an exaggerated parody of the Invader Zim fanbase. They share the same views as many of the fans (e.g. fondness of GIR, and the negative reaction to Dib's obscure change in eye color in the first issue). Recap Kid claims to be an expert on Invader Zim; ''alluding to how many fans would. They have appeared in every issue of the comic series so far. Appearance Recap Kid is a small human with brown skin and short dark brown hair with spiked bangs. They have big, green eyes and wear a red hoodie and only have about 3 visible teeth. Appearances Invader Zim (comic series) Facts of Doom *When asked if Recap Kid is a girl, Megan Lawton, whose instagram name is Din0lich, replied "Recap Kid is a kid".https://www.instagram.com/p/BFM4RoEixQ4/?hl=en *So far, Recap Kid and Zim are the only two characters to have appeared in every issue of the comics. *Recap Kid has claimed that they rewatch all Invader Zim episodes in between releases of new issues of the comic. *Jhonen Vasquez once said that Recap Kid's heart would likely explode from hyperactivity before reaching adulthood. http://jhonenv.tumblr.com/post/144129012510/dinolich-truly-the-unsung-hero-of-the-invader *It was confirmed by Jhonen Vasquez at San Diego comic-con during the ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus panel that Recap Kid was originally intended to be an in-series character and would’ve been the only character who believed in Dib that applauded him for his ideas, but for the sake of hilarity, only in the context that his ideas were fake. *In the prologue for Deluxe Hardcover Book 1, Recap Kid claims to have read every issue of Invader Zim ten million times. *Recap Kid appeared outside of their usual formatting for the first time in Issue 3, where they interact with the Invader Zim world in outer space, wearing a red spacesuit, and giving a recap of the previous issue. However, the moment didn't last more than a single panel, as they were ultimately hit by Zim's ship, catapulting them farther into outer space, screaming. **They appeared in space again in the following issue, Issue 4, this time lasting two panels before being violently sucked into an exterior vent of the Massive. *Issue 6 also breaks Recap Kid's usual format somewhat. While they don't appear within the Invader Zim world itself, they do appear in several panels, rather than lining up in several poses in a single panel, as in most other issues. *In Issue 12, it is revealed that Recap Kid is allergic to hotdog buns. *It is revealed in Issue 16 that Recap Kid is scared of quite a few things: heights, weights, gyms, yoga mats, dogs, dogs on leashes, dogs on roller skates, dogs on roller blades, dogfights, hotdogs, flesh-eating hotdog viruses, and changes of the art style in the Invader ZIM comic. **Despite having so many dog-related fears, Recap Kid states in Issue 12 that they have a pet dog, and that they are not allergic to any animals, so they don't seem to have a problem with dogs as a whole. *Recap Kid states in Issue 18 that they hold their breath the entire time between the release of each issue. *Recap Kid is the first character in Invader Zim canon to ever break the fourth wall. To date, the only others to do this are the Roboparents, as a quick gag at the start of Issue 23 when they tell Dib that he's not in that issue, and Dib himself in Issue 31, when he makes a reference to the page panels. *Recap Kid claims in Issue 29 that they make up their recaps as they go along. *Issue 30 is to date the only issue where Recap Kid doesn't give a recap, due to one being provided within the issue by Dib's narration. *Recap Kid mentions in Issue 35 that they don't like mayonnaise. *In Issue 38, Recap Kid reveals that they carry around all previous issues of the comic series in a briefcase, but not all the time, which is why it's never been seen before. *Issue 40, uniquely among the comic series, features Recap Kid as the central character, as a "cosmic mistake" sends them to the place outside the universe. They then, with the aid of Recap Brain, view several universes while trying to find the right one to return to. *The beginning of Issue 41 shows that Recap Kid is traumatized by the events of Issue 40, with them wanting to pretend that that issue never happened. *In Issue 46, Recap Kid claims that they've been giving out meat on Halloween ever since seeing Zim do it in Issue 36. Gallery References Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Comic Series